Kiishi Topaz / HaSky
Kiishi Topaz is a main Cure of the crossover season Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure!. She is a smart and cheerful young girl, who attended once to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is very popular at school and people like hanging out with her. Though she has a strong personality, most boys want to help her with almost everything. If she is not spending time with her best friends, Topaz is at her parent's horse ranch. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. She represents the yellow color. She has also a form change that is called . General Information Personality Topaz appears to be a little, cute girl, who is not very strong. But the truth is, that Topaz is a very strong girl. Even she is in no sport clubs, Topaz is very sporty and also a really good fighter. But most of time, she takes her role as cute, weak girl. Appearance Topaz has blond hair, tied into a ponytail, hold by a red band. Her eyes are yellow. She wears a white jacket and wears a yellow-orange dress underneath. She wears brown slippers and light yellow stockings. As Cure Saffron, her hair becomes longer and lighter. Her hair is still tied into a ponytail, by a orange crown with an yellow jewel on it. She wears a orange choker and her dress is most of light yellow but has some orange details. She wears a light yellow belt and a orange overskirt. She wears light yellow over knees, with some yellow details. Her arm warmers have the same color as her belt and she carries her commune at the right side of her belt. Relationships *'Kiishi Mitsuko' - Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. *'Kiishi Kouki' - Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. Friends *'Yellow' - Topaz' mascot and transform partner. *'Yoiki Chris' Etymology - means "yellow", reference to her alter ego as Cure Saffron and her theme color, which is yellow. means stone. Both together mean yellow stone. Would fit to her given name, which is actually the name of the yellow stone "Topaz". - From the English word for the yellow precious stone, the birthstone of November, ultimately derived from Greek topazos Cure Saffron - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Saffron, which comes from the English word which refers either to a spice, the crocus flower from which it is harvested, or the yellow-orange colour of the spice. It is ultimately derived from Arabic za'faran. Pretty Cure Cure Saffron is Topaz' alter ego. She holds the power of true strength and controlls lightnings. Cure Saffron is the strongest of all Cures and prefers to fight until the end. Like Cure Crimson, Cure Saffron would never give up in anything. Alone, Cure Saffron can perform Yellow Thunder. And later Crystal Storm, after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Saffron got the ability to use the attack Electric Golden Ribbon. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Sienna, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. Apricot Princess is the only form change, Cure Saffron can use. Most of Apricot Princess's powers involve sparkels, as well as having its own attack, Fresh Juice Splash. Pure Jewel Saffron is a super form of Cure Saffron that she obtained in the Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Movie for the first time. In this crossover season, she and the others get PreCards to change in this form. Attacks - Apricot Princess= *'Fresh Juice Splash' - Apricot Princess' attack - Sub Attacks= * - Cure Saffron summons a lightning from the sky to hit the enemy. * - Cure Saffron concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - Cure Saffron walks to an enemy and gives him an electric shock. After doing this, Cure Saffron often shows a peace sign. * * * * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Kiishi Topaz to transform into Cure Saffron. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to yellow. Then, Topaz appears in front of a lightning, as a silhouette. Then she gets the power from the lightning and her hair becomes longer. She she stretches her hand out to heaven and her arm warmers appear. Also, some parts of her body are covered by yellow glows. The glow around her legs disappears and her shoes appear. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her hair got tied into a ponytail again and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Trivia References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Crossover Characters Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters